injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Ares/Injustice Comic
Year One Ares visited Wonder Woman as she was fighting the Qurac military. After watching her engage tanks and missiles, taking in the destruction, he asked her if she will take the place of Lois Lane and "sleep in his bed." She stated that she would let Superman grieve, and become whatever Superman needed her to be. She went on to presume his fear that, if there is no more war, he must become a nicer god. She was bold enough to suggest he become the "God of Ponies." This upsets Ares, and he attacked Wonder Woman only to be stopped by Superman. Superman struck him down and Wonder Woman quickly cut off his hand. She stabbed her sword into his chest, assured that Gods can not be killed, but merely fade in power. As they leave, Ares admitted that he is afraid of Wonder Woman and Superman's union. Superman's power unrestrained by Wonder Woman's will could very well end all war on Earth. Year Four Ares is a central character during Year Four and is first introduced striking a deal with Batman. As magic and the Green Lanterns have failed, Batman decides to rely on the powers of the Greek Gods instead. While Ares promises to provoke the gods into intervening, he worries about Diana, but Batman assures the god that he has the issue covered. When he reaches Zeus, Ares points out that man has now forgotten the might of the Olympians, worshiping other religions, celebrities and athletes. Most importantly, however, the world is ruled under Superman's heel, something that Hera also wishes Zeus to go against. When Superman attempts to call his allies to fight the Olympians, Ares frees a restrained Billy Batson, allowing him to join the conflict. Once the Zeus overthrows the regime and forcefully imposes his own claim on Earth, Ares secretely meets with Superman to look for a compromise to fight Zeus. While the gods and demi-gods of Olympus are too fearful to oppose Zeus, gods outside of Olympus may not be so submissive. Posseidon is later brought in by Superman to fight Zeus. While Posseidon demonstrates his power by nearly flooding Themyscira, he withdraws back to the ocean when Zeus finally arrives. A full fight also occurs at the same time between Batman and Superman's allies and the other residents of Olympus, but nuclear missiles launched by the U.S government against the Gods cause a cease, and Wonder Woman and Superman are able to disable the missiles. Superman is then confronted for his defiance, but Orion is brought in by Batman to negotiate with Zeus. Orion's words sway Zeus to finally relinquish control, and Ares is captured by Superman. As punishment for manipulating both sides, Superman leaves Ares to be tortured by Darkseid. Darkseid later muses that since Ares can't be killed, his suffering will be all the more satisfying. Year Five The Prime Earth's Ares accompanies the other villains in Luthor's attack on the Justice League. He is joined by Doomsday, Black Adam and Sinestro, but he is eventually subdued by Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Ground Zero Although it is unknown how, Ares is eventually able to escape Darkseid's wrath, and retains his roles from Gods Among Us. His first appearance is at Atlantis, sensing the conflict brought by the Prime Earth's Aquaman. Explaining to the otherworldly hero of the true predicament he is in, Ares transports Aquaman to the insurgent base. After this, he retrieves the Prime Earth's Wonder Woman to combat her counterpart, and prevent the Amazons from joining the Regime's attacks on various cities. Category:Injustice Comic character page